


Tú

by cirruscitrus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus
Summary: It's not their wedding, yet they acted like the newlywed couple.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Tú

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceQueenChogiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenChogiwa/gifts).



> Reading this work without listening to Tú by Maye is a crime.

_Todo lo que viene yo lo pido  
En cada momento infinito  
Busco lo que escondes  
Tú me dices dónde_

Baekhyun was a little tipsy. His giggle sounded a bit ticklish responding to Jongin’s hearty laugh. Watching the younger’s happy face and hands animatedly telling them amusing story made him feel warm. Even Sehun’s stoic face seemed warm.

His head might felt heavy on the shoulder he currently leaned on, but he felt so light. The dimmed light and soft music on the background were comforting. Not as comforting as the arm looped protectively around him though. He leaned more, squeezing the knee where one of his hands stayed. Then there was a chaste kiss on top of his head.

+++

_Todo lo que pasa es relativo  
Pero cada vez que estoy contigo  
El tiempo se detiene  
Y desaparece_

Baekhyun shifted his attention, initially for a second. It lasted for a while. The moment he saw those eyes twitched, nose high and crinkling, he couldn’t look away. He watched the sun rise every morning reflected in those eyes, rays of light hidden as shadow formed on the other side of that nose. He didn’t know that moon light could give him this detailed of sight.

“ _Sleepy?”_

He wasn’t sleepy. He was stunned and content. The question lingered as the hand on his waist traveled to stroke his hair softly. Soft gaze implored him to answer. He shook his head, offering lips to be kissed instead. He got two sweet thorough kisses. An after taste of need tingled on his lips as he looked at him in the eyes again. Exchanging bashful smile, he got a soft kiss on his forehead like a secret promise.

_Y tú me das todo lo demás  
Yo quiero estar, donde tú estas  
Amor eres tú, solo tú_

+++

_Todo lo que dice un solo beso  
Hace que se rinda el universo  
Como hacen los dioses  
Al caer la noche  
Para qué correr, si no hay apuro  
Si es que cada vez que estamos juntos  
El tiempo se detiene  
Y desaparece_

There were whistles and shouts when he finally reached the standing microphone and took it in his hand. He still smiled, slightly dizzy by the bubble of bliss surrounding him. It’s not even his wedding.

_“Sing Chanyeol a proposal song! Come on, Baek!”_

Jongdae’s voice ripped through the buzz. What a loud groom. He shook his head in amusement. He might be a little tipsy, but he prepared this. Jongdae's fiance wanted a song as a gift. It's hard to say no to a beautiful bride. With an inviting smile, he locked his eyes with the handsome man who was currently being teased by their friends. He gave cue to the wedding band to begin. And the song started.

_Y tú me das todo lo demás  
Yo quiero estar, donde tú estas  
Amor eres tú, ninguno como tú  
_

+++

  
Chanyeol seemed to give up on staying glued to his chair. Not with how enthralling and sensual his lover singing him a Spanish song he understood word by word. And definitely not with the scream their friends kept making throughout the show Baekhyun teasingly did—swaying hips while sending inviting look directed at him.

_Ya no me hace falta nada más  
Si lo más difícil de encontrar  
Lo encontré contigo  
Y nadie más_

It’s not a proposal song. And by standing up and walking to where the singer stood—voice beautifully flew on the air, he wasn’t going to propose unprepared like this. He got no rings for God's sake. Even though it felt so right to do it right then and there, as he took Baekhyun’s beautiful hands and kissed them lovingly. Eyes filled with joy.

_“Casarte conmigo, Amor?”  
_

+++

The passionate kiss they shared and the scream that followed… there was definitely a ' _si'_ being said.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear my lovely reader IceQueenChogiwa, this tiny fic is for you. Please take this as my gratitude to you for taking effort in sharing my fic to a greater audience <3


End file.
